Pearl
by oftheSOUL
Summary: Being in a relationship with Jesse wasn't as perfect as it seemed. The story is based on the song "Pearl" by Katy Perry. St. Berry and Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story. Don't worry I'll finish my other stories as well it's just that college started up again so I've been readjusting the past two weeks. I'll begin posting more regularly now though. Anyways, I couldn't get the thought of writing this story from my head. I just love the song so much. This story is based on the song "Pearl" by Katy Perry. It really has an inspirational message to it.  
**

**R&R please :)  
**

* * *

"Alright, we've got a new song. I've decided to shake things up a bit and hold auditions for the lead vocalists. Who wants to try out?" Mr. Schue asked passing out the sheet music to the small group of students in glee. Excitement filled the room as they recognized the contemporary melody of the song. Just as Rachel was about to raise her hand, she looked over at Jesse who shook his head slightly. She quickly put her hand down and sighed. Ever since Jesse transferred to McKinley, he had begun to control every part of her life: what songs she sang, who she danced with, who to talk to, etc. Puck eyed Rachel carefully as she brought her hand down confused because he knew that Rachel would definitely volunteer and try to take over the song.

"Rachel, you don't want to give the song a try?" Mr. Schue asked shocked that his star vocalist wasn't volunteering. She shook her head softly.

"No Mr. Schue. I think I'll sit this one out. I think we should give the other members an opportunity to pursue a lead spot." Shrugging, he went on with the details of the audition. The practice passed by slowly for Rachel since she was still upset that Jesse wasn't letting her sing.

"C'mon Rach, you can't seriously be mad at me. You are the one who tells me all the time that they hate you don't you think that if you auditioned for another solo they'd hate you more?" Jesse yelled out of frustration. He was angry that his girlfriend was mad at him for a reason so stupid.

"But I really liked the song," Rachel pouted sinking into the bed beside him.

"I know but Katy Perry? Do you really think you have the chops to cover a pop song?" Her brows furrowed as Jesse's words made it through her ears.

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice isn't made for some trivial bubble gum pop song for glee club." She didn't respond. "I'm just saying Rach maybe you should stop focusing all your time and energy on the glee club." She shrugged.

"Jesse I really think you should leave."

"Are you being serious right now Rach?" Rachel nodded firmly and got off the bed. "You know what that's fine. Don't come running back to me when you fall flat on your face." He got off of the bed and made his way to the door.

"No Jesse, wait," she pleaded grabbing onto his arm, "I'm sorry. I guess I was just over thinking things again." He shook his head up and down content with her answer.

"We're both tired; I'll let you go to bed." He kissed her chastely on the cheek before making his way out the door. Once she heard the front door close, she fell back onto her bed with tears in her eyes. She pulled out the phone and dialed the number that she's dialed one too many times over the months that she and Jesse had been together.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Puck said picking up the phone. He didn't need to hear her speak; he was all too familiar with the scene.

"Thank you." He hung up and grabbed his letterman jacket before making his way into his truck.

"Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. It's Rachel," he called out to his mom on his way out.

"Why is she still with that Jesse kid? She can do so much better than him." He shrugged and closed the door behind him. Ten minutes later, he pulled up into Rachel's driveway. She was leaning against the door waiting for him to turn off his ignition.

"Can I just punch the kid? It'll be nice to knock Jesse St. Douche off a peg or two," Puck said making his way over towards her. She rolled her eyes playfully and wrapped her small arms around him.

"Thank you for coming Noah."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come?" he replied squeezing her for assurance. She snuggled against him as they settled on her couch. The friendship between Rachel and Puck blossomed out of their short fling together. Their chemistry was undeniable; both parties feeling a connection but time wasn't on their side. At the time of their short fling, she was still obsessed with Finn and then he broke her heart and she met Jesse. Along the way, Puck and Rachel developed a strong friendship. He was her rock whenever times got tough since her parents weren't around as often. She was there for him through the baby drama with Quinn.

"So what happened this time?" Puck asked scrolling through the different channels her TV had to offer.

"Jesse told me that I should quit glee." Puck scowled. Even though Jesse seemed loyal to New Directions for the past two weeks since his transfer, Puck still didn't trust the boy.

"Of course he would say that. You know how I feel about him. You know how everyone in glee feels about him. He's only going out with you to sabotage us at Regional's." Rachel moved away from his grasp with a frown of her own.

"Because there's no possible way for him to like me right? I'm the crazy one that obsesses over a boy who will never reciprocate the same feelings."

"You know that's not what I'm saying Rachel."

"Then what is it that you're saying _Puck._ Obviously, you don't think I'm good enough to be in a relationship with Jesse." He shut his eyes tightly trying to wash away the anger he was feeling. He hated whenever she called him Puck; the only times she did was when she was incredibly mad at him. Every time he heard her call him by his nickname, it felt as if she was giving up on him and accepting that he was the Lima loser everyone else thought he was.

"Stop being so damn blind Berry," he growled before attacking her lips with his own. Rachel was taken aback at the sudden contact but loosened up and returned the kiss. It was rough at first but softened once the initial shock went away.

"It's not you who's not good enough. It's him, he doesn't deserve you Rach," he said in between kisses. The kiss deepened with passion as their tongues danced in sync together.

"We can't do this," she said pulling away. "I think you should leave Noah." He hung his head low and nodded. He kissed her gently on the forehead and made his way out of her house.

"No Noah. Stay please. I don't want to be alone tonight." He nodded and made his way back into her arms.

"I really do love you," he whispered. She nodded against his chest not sure of what to say. They stayed intertwined in each others arms for a while before he pulled apart.

"Let's get some food in you. I can feel your stomach grumble." She laughed smacking his against the chest playfully before agreeing. They made their way into her kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make dinner. Together, they wove in and out of the kitchen preparing the meal.

"It's a good thing you can cook Noah. It'll make some girl very happy one day," she said smiling sadly against the glass rim of her cup. He shrugged a little annoyed at the fact that she totally ignored his declaration of love to her.

"Doesn't really matter. It's not like I would do it for any other girl," he muttered. She nodded slowly playing with the food on her plate.

"I'm sorry Noah. I care about you; I really do but Jesse…"

"Jesse's a douche Rachel and you know it. He doesn't deserve you."

"Not tonight please Noah."

"Ok." Shortly after finishing their dinner, he followed her up to her bedroom. He laid on his side of the bed and spread his arms open wide for Rachel. She smiled and joined him on her side of the bed. Puck stayed up looking up at the ceiling until he heard Rachel's breathing even.

"I love you," he whispered. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Smiling in content, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update but I really hope you guys enjoy. R&R please. **

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up to find Puck's side of the bed empty. The only thing that was there was a small note with his familiar script.

_I had to leave and take Annie to school. You looked so peaceful sleeping so I decided to let you sleep some more. Take it easy today K? _

She smiled at the small note and got up to get ready for school. She still hadn't talked to Jesse since last night so she decided to drive to school by herself. Parking in her usual spot, she made her way to her locker to find Jesse waiting there with a single red rose.

"I'm sorry," he said handing her the flower in his hand. Rachel let out a soft sigh before accepting his apology.

"It's okay. We were both tired and we said things that we didn't mean."

"I meant what I said though Rach. You don't have to quit but if they have such a problem maybe you should take the spot light away from you for a while so that they can feel important." She nodded.

"I guess you're right. I can see some logic in that."

"That's great. Let's tell Mr. Schue." He began moving toward Mr. Schue's classroom when he realized Rachel wasn't following him.

"What do we have to tell him?"

"That you're giving up all your solos."

"What?" she yelled. It caught the attention of many of the surrounding students.

"C'mon Rach, like I said if they realize that you're not trying to take the spotlight all the time they will stop hating you."

"But can't I just keep my solos and give up the new ones Mr. Schue has to offer?"

"No. Regional's are in two days and Mr. Schue isn't going to keep bringing in new songs when we need to practice our set list."

"I guess you're right but what about you? Since you transferred, Mr. Schue offered you a number of solos." He shrugged.

"But the glee club doesn't hate me like they hate you," he said matter-of-factly. He grabbed her hand and started leading her down to Mr. Schue's class room.

"Hey Jesse, Rachel. What can I do for you guys?" Mr. Schue asked looking up from his stack of Spanish papers. Rachel shifted her weight not sure of what to say so she looked at Jesse.

"Rachel wants to give up all of her solos," Jesse said. Mr. Schue's mouth dropped at Jesse's statement.

"Are you sure about this Rachel? We all know how dedicated you are to your solos." Rachel just nodded; her hands were beginning to sweat because of the tension she felt. She really wanted to blurt out that she didn't agree with this idea but she knew if she did there would be problems with her and Jesse and she didn't need that.

"I think it's for the best. It's not a surprise that some people in glee don't like my overzealous attitude and my getting all the solos so I think it'll just be good at least for now for me to allow others to have the spotlight especially since the fate of the glee club lies in regional's."

"Okay Rachel. If that is what you want then I will rework the choreography around and give out your solos." Rachel nodded and walked out the classroom quickly because she knew that if she didn't, she would begin crying.

"Hey Berry, what's wrong?" Puck asked walking up to the couple.

"Can I help you with something Puck," Jesse said putting his arm possessively around Rachel. Puck curled his lips before replying.

"That depends St. Douche, do you want your face rearranged now or later?" Puck smirked as he saw Jesse's face redden with anger.

"I have to get to class. Let's go Rach." He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her with him. She turned back and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Puck. He nodded slightly accepting her apology and watched her walk off.

"Stop being so pussy whipped," Santana said as she made her way next to him looking at the direction he was focused on.

"Shut it Lopez. Aren't you supposed to be in a closet somewhere sucking face with Hudson?" She eyed him sternly before relaxing her face.

"Finn's busy besides it's hard to make out when I want to puke every time I see you with Berry, must admit it's pretty shocking that she's the one to tie you down."

"And here I thought after that whole 'The Boy Is Mine' mess with Mercedes, that you would mind."

"Please the only reason why I did all that stuff is because of Wheezy. You know, I never liked her." Puck let out a loud laugh before turning his attention back to Santana.

"So you're telling me you like Berry?" She thought for a moment before replying.

"I actually do. After she stood up for me at Sectionals when she really didn't have to, she gained my respect."

"Doesn't matter, she won't leave him. She's made that loud and clear," he scoffed. Santana eyed her friend carefully before shrugging.

"You never know Puck." The hours passed by slowly as he stole glances at Rachel when both she and Jesse weren't looking. He saw them again outside the choir room engaging in yet another fight. This time, he saw how Jesse's face was getting redder and the grip he had on Rachel's grip was tighter. He quickly walked over to the couple to stop the fight when he saw Rachel glance up at him. She shook her head and smiled softly. Jesse turned back and saw Puck. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes at the mohawked teen. He made his way down the hall and called after Rachel to follow him. Puck clenched and unclenched his fists at the smug look on Jesse's face as he passed. Rachel stood there awkwardly for a few steps before deciding it was better to follow Jesse. As she passed Puck, she felt his arm around her waist.

"Please don't go with him," he pleaded. The sadness in his eyes almost broke her but she couldn't let her true emotions show. Truth was all she and Jesse seemed to do lately was fight and it was breaking her down emotionally. She felt like a total mess and the fact that Jesse wasn't being the guy she thought he was made things even worse. She wanted to run into his arms but instead she gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry Noah. He's just having a hard day; don't worry about it." His head fell as she moved away from his grip. He watched her retreating figure for the second time that day. Annoyed, he walked off in search of letting his frustrations out on a certain Jacob Ben Israel. Glee rehearsal started and Rachel was nowhere to be found. Jesse sat there alone with an arrogant yet pleased expression on his face. Puck was doing everything in his power to resist the urge to kick his ass.

"Where's Rachel?" Mike asked. Everyone just shrugged while Jesse adjusted himself straighter on his seat.

"Rachel's not coming to practice today. She's not feeling well." Puck and the rest of the glee members narrowed their eyes at Jesse. As annoying as Rachel was, they all became a family through the duration of the year and Jesse St. James was not a part of that family. Rachel, however, was.

"Guys, I have an announcement," Mr. Schue said walking into the class. Everyone focused their attention on him waiting for him to continue on. "It has come to my attention that there has been some inequality when it comes to solo distribution. As a result, Rachel has given up all her leads and now it is open for all of you to try out and audition." Everyone's jaw dropped at the announcement.

"There's no way in hell Rachel would do that," Santana said focusing on Jesse.

"She's right as much as I hate to admit it, those lead parts are for Rachel and Rachel only," Kurt added. Mercedes was at his side nodding.

"This is all your doing," Quinn said to Jesse. He looked at her and raised his arms in innocence.

"I simply suggested that she allow her fellow glee clubbers an opportunity as lead."

"That's a bunch of bull," Puck said. Mr. Schue, seeing where this conversation was going, quickly intervened.

"Now guys, we don't know what the reason behind all of this was but Rachel is the one who came to me and told me. Please just accept her wishes." Everyone grumbled obscenities at Jesse but eventually agreed with what Mr. Schue had to say. The group spent the majority of practice trying to perfect the routines and songs that Rachel had relinquished. It was a long process that many were unhappy with. After rehearsal, the glee club members, minus Jesse, met in the parking lot.

"There's something definitely wrong with this picture," Kurt said. Everyone nodded their heads as they registered everything that happened in practice.

"Let's go to Rachel's. There's something seriously wrong. She wouldn't skip practice even if she wasn't feeling well," Tina said.

"Yeah, girl came to practice with laryngitis so there has to be a reason why she's not here." Everyone looked at each other in worry before separating into different cars and making their way to Rachel's house.

* * *

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked tip toeing to the peep hole of her front door. She saw Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in the front while the rest of the glee club was making their way towards the door. She watched as all of them made their way to the front, settling in different places in her large front porch.

"Open up Berry. Don't make me get Finn to kick this door down," Santana called out. Rachel let out a loud sigh before opening the door. She opened the door a small crack making sure they didn't see her.

"Promise not to freak," she whispered. Everyone looked at each other in worry before focusing their attention to the door that was slowly opening. She heard a collective amongst the group and looked down afraid to see their reaction. Rachel stood there in a pair of sweats and a white tank top that clung to her curves but that wasn't the thing that surprised. What surprised them was the prominent hand marks on Rachel's arms, and the bruise on her cheek that she was sporting.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you even care? You guys don't even like me."

"Girl, that was last year. We're glee. We're a family now, a slightly unorthodox family, but a family nonetheless," Mercedes added. Everyone was nodding in agreement behind her.

"Come in," she simple stated opening the door wider to let all of them in. They all settled into her large living room.

"Where's your dads B?" Santana asked. Rachel let out a dry laugh before slumping on the large couch besides Puck.

"I don't know London, Paris, Italy. I've lost track," she said bitterly. Puck brought his arm around her and squeezed her opposite shoulder. He knew this story all too well.

"You mean they're never home?" Brittany asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I was important enough to be born but not important enough to stick around."

"But what about all your dance competitions and classes you took?" Kurt asked confused.

"Nanny #1 did the acting; nanny #2 did the dancing, nanny #3 vocal lessons."

"Are you kidding me Rach? That's fucked," Mike said. Rachel just nodded nonchalantly and relaxed in the Puck's hold.

"Then who watched you while your parents were gone?" Santana asked.

"My mom," Puck said before Rachel could. He knew how emotional she was about this subject. "Jewish community's not that big so my mom was the only alternative. We practically lived at each other's houses when we were younger."

"Wait how is that even possible? I've never seen her at your house once when we were younger," Finn said. Puck shrugged before answering.

"She was always at practice. She'd usually come by after you had to leave which was pretty early," Puck said smirking. Finn blushed a little before nodding his head.

"I'm still confused, what about all those times you bullied her," Quinn asked.

"She was there when my dad left. She knew too much and I let the anger of my dad leaving take over and I did a lot of things to hurt her," Puck said looking over at Rachel. Rachel smiled sadly at him before resting her head against his shoulder.

"When we got together for that week, we talked it over and I forgave for everything that happened. I was there and saw what happened and I pushed and pushed Noah to talk about and he wouldn't. I always knew the bullying was a façade for his pain." They shared a quick smile before focusing their attention back to the rest of the group who were smiling at the two of them as well.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Mercedes asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I'm supposed to be on my way to Broadway; I don't want people to know about my living situation." Santana rolled her eyes before making her way out of Finn's embrace and over to Rachel.

"Girl, we all have family problems. Look at me, I'm the only girl out of 5 boys. My parents don't even know what to do with me."

"My mom died, and now I live alone with my dad who is slowly adjusting to my homosexuality," Kurt added.

"We all know the levels of crazy my parents are," Quinn said. Everyone laughed; they knew that all too well.

"See B, we've all got messed up family lives so don't be ashamed if yours isn't perfect," Santana concluded. Rachel nodded her head thanking the Latina for the comforting words.

"Rach, you need to tell us what happened," Tina said. Rachel sighed before shifting her position on the couch.

"I don't know what happened. One moment we were arguing and the next he's grabbing my arms and pushing me. I don't remember much but the sight of his hand as it made its way to my cheek."

"Oh hell no Rachel. He's not putting his hands on you ever again," Mercedes said. The rest of the glee members nodded their heads in firm agreement.

"It's not as easy as you think," she said barely audible.

"Forget that Rachel, he hit you," Puck said said.

"I know! It's just complicated. Jesse and I have a lot of history and he apologized and said he was sorry right after he did it."

"And then the next time, and then the next time. He'll keep saying he's sorry and before you know, it'll be too late for you," Tina said. Rachel looked down unsure of what to say. She was deeply torn between what to do with Jesse.

"He's coming by later to talk. As much as I appreciate all of you for coming here, I need to talk to him alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him. What if he does shit worse than this," Puck said.

"I'm not asking you Noah. I'm telling you. I need to talk to him alone and I know he won't do it again. I'm sorry but I need you to respect my decision."

"Whatever," he grunted annoyed at the fact that she wasn't listening to him. Shortly after everyone left, Jesse came by. She led him into the living room where she across from him.

"We need to talk about the state of this relationship. I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Rach, I said I was sorry. I'll never do it again," he said leaning closer to her. She leaned back reacting to his close proximity.

"I know you said that Jesse, but how can I believe it. If you did it once, you'll do it again." Instantly, his face hardened before releasing a smirk.

"So Rachel, have you listened to the tape we found locked in your basement yet," he asked. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head.

"No I haven't and I don't plan to."

"Well it's a little too late," he said taking off to the stairs. Rachel called him to stop but once she saw that he wasn't slowing his pace, she followed him quickly up the stairs. When she reached the room, she saw Jesse standing over the cassette player pressing the play button. The sound of a soprano female voice made its way through the room. She was captivated by the voice and stood there unable to move as the song continued on. Once she got her bearings, she ran over and shut off the cassette player.

"Beautiful voice. It's a shame you never met her," he said smugly.

"What was the purpose of that Jesse? It doesn't change the fact that I want to break up with you."

"Oh, it changes everything darling. You see, I know that voice without a doubt. If you ever want to meet the mother who gave you up, I wouldn't do this. Call me when you make your decision," he said walking past her bumping her in the process. Rachel let out a deep sigh as she dropped herself on the bed. The tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have been extremely with school but expect some more updates on this story or other stories coming sometime after Wednesday when I finish my midterm. However, if the World Series extends to game 6, the update might be a little longer because I am a huge Giants fan. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned and please review :)**


End file.
